Jarteh & Sarah, hott and heavy lemon!
by Laurel Vyne
Summary: Jareth and Sarah are passionately teasing eachother, each drowning in their own want and need but who will give in to the teasing? 1st FanFic, please R


Disclaimer: I do not own the labyrinth, Jim Henson and George Lucas do

_**Disclaimer: I do not own The Labyrinth, Jim Henson and George Lucas do. However if I owned it, Jareth's pants would be tighter, his shirt would cut lower, he would appear in the movie more often and Sarah would be played by…ME**_

His hands worked wonders over her newly matured body. She wriggled under his slow, teasing touches. She panted, begging him for more than the feather-soft caresses he was torturing her with on random parts of her body, never touching where she wanted to be touched most. Eventually she called his name, "Jareth, gods please Jareth, touch me!"

"Oh but Sarah my darling, I _am _touching you." Smirking at her moan of protest he continued, "Every time I make love to you, do I leave you even hungrier for my sexual attention?" She pouted then, and that sexy signature pout of his beloveds was almost too much. Most thoughts of ravishing her beautifully curved body were forced from his mind as he planted the softest of soft kisses on her chin and jaw line.

Being able to stand it no longer she hooked her leg in the crook of his knee and flipped him under her and pinned his hands to the crystal headboard. He tried wriggling out of her grasp but her passion and determination was too strong. She imagined wrist restraints on him connecting his arms to the bed and they materialized. He growled both in frustration and want as her tongue and teeth teased paths over his neck and earlobes.

She unbuttoned his poofy poetry shirt, running her index finger along his chest. He began panting and wriggling his hips beneath her. Their sexes rubbed together, momentarily forcing the couple's heads back and eyes closed. Both their wants and needs were restrained and neither of them could stand the slow and steady pace that Sarah was setting for them, but Sarah had her pride, and her pride would remain unscathed.

She moved her hands all over his body, memorizing every curve of his pectorals, abs, and hip; even though she had memorized these areas (and many, _many,_ more in the past) she always discovered something new about his beautiful body.

Having his goddess-of-a-wife straddling his hips while being restrained to his bed was making his bulge to almost double its original size. He wished she would please him in the down and dirty way he had seen her do in her dreams but he figured when she was ready, she would let him know.

Her teeth scraped his nipple and it instantly hardened. His breaths came short and quick as he struggled for breath. Sarah suddenly twitched in surprise, and then met his eyes, giggling. His hard-on was pulsing at her inner-thigh. He began to blush but recovered when she began to crawl backwards as to set her chin on his pubic bone.

His one blue, and one brown eye stared into her dark sapphire ones for the longest time until Jareth said, "Sarah, my love, w-what are you planning to do to me, you sinful little girl!?" She began to unbuckle his belt. "I", she tugged at his belt, "am" she pulled his pants to mid-thigh, "_NOT_", she positioned his member in her hands in front of her mouth, "_little"_. The word "little" was barely audible, even to his very sensitive hearing, but that was not important to him at the moment, because as she said it, she rammed his whole throbbing member to the back of her throat, causing him to buck violently.

Sarah had to put her hands on both of his hips to keep him from knocking her out with his thrusts towards her face. "Oh gods, _Sarah"._ He exclaimed. Her suckling became harder, and more passionate. Her teeth began to tease at his staff and he could feel his release…he would not let it end this way.

Sarah gasped in surprise when Jareth suddenly turned the tables. He had magically freed his wrists from their previous restraints and was planning on ravishing her beautiful virginal body.

Of course, she wasn't a virgin. Not since he had changed that four and a half years ago, when she had turned sixteen and a half, but they had never done the kind of sex that Jareth was used to from previous relationships. And nothing he had _ever_ done was as dirty as what he had seen in several of Sarah's dreams.

She wriggled beneath him, wanting him, craving him…well hell, _needing_ him, he could feel her needs radiating off of her, as if her magic was multiplying it. He buckled her into the restraints. _'Preying the predator' _he thought, chuckling as he ripped off her top. Her breasts were already bra-less. He molded his hands to each of her breasts and gently squeezed. Her sharp intake of breath was letting him know that she just wanted a little more, and she would be ready for him.

"_Jareth!"_ she exclaimed, she reached her hands around to pull his face down to hers and kissed him with as much want as was in her body. He groaned into her mouth and she swallowed it. His hands were massaging her breasts now and her body involuntarily arched against him. He took this opportunity to nip at her throat, making her shudder beneath him.

With the remainder of their clothes off he positioned himself between her legs and slowly eased them open for easy access. He could see her arousement dripping off of her body and it made his member ache with the need to be inside her.

She gasped when he first entered her. The need in her growing more and more as his slow thrusts teased her to near-insanity. She moved her hips with him, needing all of him inside her, and then she realized he wasn't all the way inside her yet. She grabbed his arse and pulled him into her, her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she bucked. She had pulled him right to her G-Spot without realizing it. He had _never_ reached that part of her before, in fact, she didn't even know t was _there._

Her hips began to move with his, her clit grinding on his pubic bone and his member pulsing at her G-Spot made this Pleasure Paradise for her. She released, screaming, "_OH GODS, JAAAAREEETH!!"_ so loud the whole kingdom might have heard her. He pulled out of her, her release almost bringing him along with her, but he had to calm down. Sarah took this opportunity to flip him onto his back again.

She wanted to control the thrusts this time. She pounced on him like a panther attacking its prey, letting him know who was in control. He moaned in ecstasy, looking forward to the pleasure he expected his Sarah to inflict upon him. She slid his member into her hot, wet core and began to rotate, first clockwise, then counter-clockwise, then clockwise again.

She balanced her weight on her hands on either side of his hips and pushed herself up, then down again. Doing this over and over until Jareth took hold of her hips and guided her faster. He slammed her onto his member causing a loud, wet slapping sound to fill the bedchamber.

They came together then, screaming, causing the whole castle to shake. Sarah instantly fell asleep. Jareth smiled down at the beautiful young woman asleep on his chest. Hi buried his face in her hair, and fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.

_**Did you enjoy it? Feedback would be great!! R&R please!!**_

_**Umwhaaaaa!!**_


End file.
